1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tank handle and more particularly pertains to conveniently lifting and transporting a propane tank and a scuba tank and an oxy-acetylene tank and a wide variety of other tanks of the type having a cylindrical neck in a horizontal orientation at an upper region.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of container lifters of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, container lifters of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of lifting containers through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a tank handle that allows conveniently lifting and transporting a propane tank and a scuba tank and an oxy-acetylene tank and a wide variety of other tanks of the type having a cylindrical neck in a horizontal orientation at an upper region.
In this respect, the tank handle, according to the present invention, substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently lifting and transporting a propane tank and a scuba tank and an oxy-acetylene tank and a wide variety of other tanks of the type having a cylindrical neck in a horizontal orientation at an upper region.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved tank handle which can be used for conveniently lifting and transporting a propane tank and a scuba tank and an oxy-acetylene tank and a wide variety of other tanks of the type having a cylindrical neck in a horizontal orientation at an upper region. In this regard, the present invention, including the various embodiments of the invention as set forth within this disclosure, substantially fulfills this need.